Out Of Order
by Firefoxgollum
Summary: My own reimagining of the Five Nights At Freddy's story from the animatronics perspective. This is my first story I have ever done. Please no hate :) Foxy wakes up to a new life and a new family. With gaining popularity Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is forced to hire a new night guard. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

A Fresh Beginning

Everything was dark. The first thing that his existence knew, was the darkness. He knew nothing else, not who he was or where he was, or what purpose he was there for. It was just dark. Yet he wasn't scared. He became aware he was also warm, the soft humming of gears and clicking of servos calming his thoughts as things were becoming more and more clear. Then his eyes slowly opened, and the world became a part of his existence as well. Knowledge flowed into his mind and in an instant he learned so much about many things.

First was the knowledge that he was an animatronic, though he could think and feel as a human would. Humans. It was his job to look after the little ones and keep an eye on the older ones as well.

The chip in his head flooded his mind with information as he took everything in. He was on a stage in a restaurant. He knew that it was a children's restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Who was he? Searching through the onslaught of information he found his name. Foxy. Foxy the pirate. An animatronic. Foxy smiled at his name, and looked past his own stage at the main one in the centre of the main dining room. On it was three other animatronics.

But why was he on a separate stage? Why was he different from the others? Foxy looked at himself and saw that he looked different too. Even though the other's should be older than him, since he had just activated, he looked older. He was torn in many places, as if his body had been though a lot. But what? Foxy decided that it was probably because he was supposed to be a pirate, he should look the part.

His job was to serve the children who came to the restaurant. He was to tell them stories, and sing a few songs, but it was all solo. Foxy couldn't help but wonder again why he was separated from the others. The chip in his head told him nothing about it, though Foxy decided that he wanted to meet these other animatronics. But Foxy waited on his little stage. Pirates Cove. The name came to his head as soon as he thought about it.

It was morning and the pizzeria he was in would open in an hour. It was six thirty according to the clock that was programmed in his mind. He was sitting on a stage with a sign beside him that said Pirates Cove. Behind him on his stage was a pirate ship.

Sitting on the main stage were the other three animatronics; a bear, a chicken, and a rabbit. They were all staring at him, then came over in a cluster. The bear animatronic stepped forward and spoke to Foxy first.

"Hello, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. My name is Freddy, and from this day forth I will teach you all you need to know." Freddy said, a huge smile on his face. The other two animatronics were arguing behind him.

"Hey you two, say hello!" Freddy told them. The two stopped whatever they had been talking about, and the Bunny took Foxy's hand, shaking it.

"Bonnie, nice to meet you!" Bonnie was very tall, especially compared to the fox who was still sitting on the floor. His fur was a rich deep purple. He towered over the other two animatronics. Then the yellow chicken pushed Bonnie aside and gave Foxy a hug, surprising Foxy. She pulled away and he simply stayed frozen on the spot for a moment.

"I'm Chica. Don't mind this guy, he likes giving people a hard time." She said, giving Bonnie a light shove.

"I do not!" Bonnie protested.

"Oh, hush." Freddy said, and the two looked at him defiantly, although they did stop. Freddy sighed.

"What is your name?" Freddy asked Foxy. Foxy looked at him, and opened his mouth, forming words for the first time.

"Foxy. Me name be Foxy the Pirate, at yer service." He said, a smile forming on his words fell easily from his mouth, as though he had always talked.

"Nice to meet you Foxy." Freddy smiled, as he helped the fox to his feet. Foxy was a little shaky at first but quickly got the hang of it.

"Hey Foxy, are you a boy or a girl?" Chica asked, taking the fox off guard. He looked at her, surprise.

"Very clearly, I am a boy." Foxy answered, slightly confused.

"Yes!" Chica exclaimed, smiling broadly.

"Crap..." Bonnie grumbled.

"What?" Foxy asked. Had he said something wrong?

"Nothing, just a little bet." Chica said, smiling victoriously at Bonnie. Bonnie growled, and left the room. When he came back, there was a dress on him, and everyone burst out laughing. Bonnie growled angrily, and ripped it off.

"You got to see me in a dress. That is all you get." Bonnie said. Everyone just kept laughing. "I'l get you back for this." Bonnie promised, glaring at Chica.

"Welcome to the family." Freddy said to Foxy, still laughing lightly.

"Thanks." Foxy said, a genuine smile growing widely.

"Ok you guys, you all show Foxy around, I'll make some pizza." Chica said excitedly, running off to where Foxy supposed was the kitchen.

"Sweet." Bonnie said, cheering up immediately, already walking off. Foxy quickly ran up behind him, the bear casually following behind.

The three animatronics walked all around the pizzeria, and Foxy saw the dining room, the backstage, hallways that led to the rooms, and the office where the workers would go for their breaks during the day. Finally, they saw the kitchen where Chica was putting the finishing touches on a pizza she had just made. Foxy was astounded by the incredible smell that came from the pizza.

"Pizza is ready guys, off to the dining room you go!" She chirped.

They went back to the dining room, and Freddy saw the confused look on Foxy's face.

"What's up?" Freddy asked.

"It's a strange thing to ask, but…we can eat?" Foxy asked. Freddy laughed.

"Yes, we can eat. Just as well as we can smell and feel. Food can be turned into compost or something like that, and it serves as a kind of fuel I guess." Freddy answered, and Foxy just nodded, working on letting that information sink in as they all took their seats around one of the tables.

"Here we are!" Chica called, entering with a fresh pizza, and setting it down on the table.

"Wow! Smells delicious!" Foxy exclaimed.

"Just wait till you taste it." Bonnie said, grabbing a slice and wolfing it down quite literally in one bite. Foxy watched as the others all started to eat the pizza. He had never eaten before, so he just copied them, picking up a slice and putting it into his mouth. He was amazed by the amazing flavour that filled his mouth at that instant. It was delicious! The perfect blend of pepperoni that wasn't too spicy, and wonderful melted cheese covering it, with just the right about of tomato sauce. Foxy quickly finished the slice and picked up another one. Freddy laughed.

"I think he likes it." He told Chica, who had been waiting for the fox's opinion. Foxy finished swallowing and confirmed what Freddy had just said.

"I love it!" He said excitedly. The pizza was soon gone, and Chica cleaned up the table.

"It's seven thirty so we open soon. We best get back to our stage. Or.. stages." Freddy said.

Chica finished cleaning and she and Bonnie went back to their main stage. Freddy walked Foxy to his pirates cove. Foxy knew he would soon get to meet the kids and he was filled with excitement. Yet he was also nervous, and told Freddy so.

"Don't worry, brother." He said. "We were all nervous at first. Just be yourself, and everything will come naturally. After all. We all have almost the same programming." Freddy told Foxy with a smile. Foxy felt reassured, and nodded to himself. He would do his best. Foxy climbed onto his stage and Freddy joined Bonnie and Chica on their stage. Soon, the day would begin.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Opening Time

Opening time came faster than Foxy expected. Nervousness tightened his chest when he thought about the day to come. He was excited to meet the kids, but what about the other way around? What if they didn't like him?

Employees walked in, preparing the pizzeria for opening time which was at eight o'clock in the morning. Foxy could already see kids waiting outside the door to come in. By the time the open sign was flipped kids streamed in, rushing to the stage or to different places where they could play, others sitting at tables with the parents that were there. Kids were everywhere, and it didn't take them long to see that there was a new animatronic. Kids rushed over to see what Foxy was all about. He was terribly nervous, but he wanted to please the kids. Since the other animatronics were singing at the moment, Foxy decided to tell some stories. The chip that had been placed in his head had provided him with many amazing stories, and Foxy started to tell them.

The kids enjoyed his stories as well, and Foxy slowly became more confident as he told more and more stories, becoming increasingly confident and animated as more kids joined him. Foxy told them all about his many adventures on the seas, and Foxy became excited for each new story. Foxy looked a bit rough, but that made the kids like him more, as he made up elaborate stories as to how he got his 'battle scars'.

The adults gave Foxy many cynical looks however, and Foxy came to like them less and less, the dislike growing when one of them gave their child trouble for just wanting to play a bit.

Throughout the day, it became increasingly apparent to Foxy that parents had long since lost their sense of adventure, and most had no respect to either the restaurant or the animatronics themselves. Foxy couldn't understand their behaviour, so he tried to avoid the adults all together. When it came to the kids, they were so full of innocence and life, Foxy couldn't help but come to adore them. He learned many names and made up fun adventures on the seas, fighting evil pirates with his new comrades.

The kids loved to explore the boat that was on Foxy's stage, with had foam swords. Foxy's programming had taught him sword fighting, and he passed this knowledge down to the kids, and they had exciting sword fights.

When the end of the day inevitably came, pizzeria closed and the employees finished cleaning and left. Ten thirty hit, and Foxy was exhausted. Even so, he was so happy with the day, and how much fun he had. He knew he had the best job he could ever have hoped for, and he looked forward to the next day, and the days after that.

"Good job!" Freddy exclaimed, patting him on the back when the last person had left.

"Agreed! This calls for pizza!" Chica called, running towards the kitchen.

"Haha, you would say anything calls for pizza!" Bonnie laughed.

"Not quite." Freddy shrugged.

"That's alright." Foxy smiled.

Freddy looked down at his new little brother. He had watched the little fox all day, making sure he would be okay for his first day. He was happy to see how Foxy became more and more comfortable with the kids, and how well he did with them.

Something that surprised him was how slowly, the fox came to avoid the adults, as if by instinct. Both the other animatronics and himself also avoided the adults, though they knew more about the anger of them than the fox did, just through experience. In the past adults had often been rough with the animatronics, never cleaning them, kicking them just out of spite. But the fox had had none of that yet, and already he didn't like them. Freddy wondered a bit if Foxy had more experience, but he quickly dismissed the thought.

Freddy figured that the fox probably just felt a natural repellence against them, and didn't worry about it. Something he did worry about, however, was what he had heard the higher employees talking about. Since the pizzeria had become so popular, the Boss felt that it would be important to hire a night guard to keep an eye on everything.

The thing was that Freddy had always kept an eye on things at night, and the Boss trusted him. The Boss knew about the robots sentience, so what had changed? The only thing that was different was the addition of Foxy. But while he was new, Freddy could make sure that the fox learned how things worked. He didn't need help, and they definitely didn't need a night guard.

Did the Boss not trust Foxy? Or even himself? It would seem that way, but Freddy couldn't understand why. The fox hadn't done anything wrong, and his first day had been such a big hit. Nonetheless, a night guard would be hired, so Freddy would have to prepare the others for it.

A night guard would probably not be hired for a few days yet, so he figured he would tell everyone wasn't like it was earth shattering news.

Chica came out with a pizza, and joined them all at the usual table in front of the main stage.

"Ha! That's it, Chica?" Bonnie teased.

"Oh, shush." Chica said. She placed the pizza down on the table, and everyone was silent as they all ate their fill. When they finished eating, Bonnie and Chica started their usual bickering until Freddy interrupted them.

'Might as well tell them now.' He thought.

"Attention everyone!" Freddy announced, getting their attention.

"What's up, Freddy?" Chica and Bonnie asked at the same time, earning annoyed looks from each other.

"The Boss has announced that we will be getting a night guard." Freddy stated. Everyone was extremely confused.

"Why are we getting a night guard?" Chica asked.

"He knows we take care of the place at night. What's up? Doesn't he trust us?" Bonnie added jokingly.

"I'm honestly not sure." Freddy said. "But it's probably since business is booming, maybe he thinks we need help."

"Four robots need help?" Foxy asked.

"Maybe not. But I don't know the reason." Freddy said. "I just wanted to let you all know so you are prepared for him when he comes." The others nodded. Then something else occurred top Freddy.

"Oh, and Bonnie?" Freddy said.

"Yes?"

"Don't make things hard for the person."

"Yes, Freddy." Bonnie said, laughing, and everyone joined in. Foxy smiled.

"We really are a family, aren't we?" Foxy said.

"Of course!" The other three said together, making them all laugh again. It really had been a good day, and Foxy was excited to see what the next day would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next few days went very well. Foxy became used to the children, although his aversion to the adults grew. He wasn't even sure why, but he did not like them. Nonetheless, he gave them the respect he needed to, though no more.

No guard had appeared at night yet, though Freddy had noticed several people go in to talk to the Boss. The Boss was the only adult Freddy had respect for. Probably because he was the only adult that gave the robots some level of respect. Freddy hoped that the Boss would find someone suitable for the job.

A week had passed since Freddy had told the others about the new guy that would be hired, and Freddy made sure to keep an eye on everyone, especially Bonnie since he was up to his usual mischief. Even now.

Freddy spotted Bonnie heading to the kitchen's storage room, probably to steal food. Freddy sighed, and went to stop him before he could make a mess. No one else knew about the fact that the robots were sentient except for the Boss. Probably because if anyone was told they would either not believe it, or the restaurant would be shut down, and that would be the end of the world for the animatronics. As far as anyone knew, they just had really advanced A.I.

Freddy figured that the night guard would have to be told about them, and he felt sure that the Boss would surely warn the night guard before hand.

One night, when the animatronics were sitting at their usual table, Foxy asked a question similar to what Freddy had been thinking.

"Do you think that the night guard will know about…well…us?" Foxy asked.

"I'm sure he will. It would be difficult if he didn't know. And I don't think the Boss is that kind of person." Freddy answered. This seemed to calm everyone's nerves. Which was good, since they got word the next day that someone had been hired.

The day went quite normal. Freddy noticed the new night guard was getting a tour of the place before he was to work tonight. He was shown the animatronics from a distance. Freddy couldn't hear what they were saying, but Freddy was sure that the Boss was telling the guy about their…peculiarities.

Soon enough the pizzeria closed for the night, and the robots sat down to until the night guard's shift started at midnight. Foxy couldn't keep still since he was too curious about this new guy. What kind of person would he be? Foxy was excited to meet him. It was safe to say everyone was excited, yet anxious. They still could not understand why a night guard was being hired in the first place. 11:30 came around, and everyone looked up from their sitting places on their respective stages to see a young man entering the dark building.

He was rather short, yet strongly built, and was wearing the standard purple uniform. His hair was dark, and as he approached the animatronics on the stage, they could see that his eyes were brown.

"Just wait to see if he knows about us. We don't want to scare him."Freddy whispered, and the others slightly nodded their agreement.

As the man got closer, they became aware of a terrible stench coming from him. They were not quite what it was at first, but their programming told them that what they smelled was called alcohol and that it was not good for humans. This worried Freddy increasingly fast as his programming told him more and more about it and the effects that it could have. Freddy immediately wondered how this man had gotten a job there. It was possible that this man was not the one responsible for the consumption.

"So! This is the infamous crew, up close." The man said, his face right in Freddy's. Freddy wanted to belch as the terrible breath of the man blew in his face. This man was definitely consuming alcohol, but Freddy kept his composure, not moving.

"Freddy the bear. Chica the.. what is she supposed to be? A duck? And Bonnie. That's a girls name, right?" He said, laughing to himself, kicking Freddy. It seriously pissed off every single animatronic there. Still, they remained still.

"Huh. That guy said they were living creatures. Ha, what a moron." He said, leaving down the hall, into the office, leaving four angry animatronics behind.

"What on earth was all that?!" Bonnie raged, the anger in his face clear.

"I'm not sure." Freddy said, frowning after the place where the night guard had gone.

"That was ridiculous!" Bonnie continued. "He even had the audacity to say I'm a girl! I do NOT look like a girl!"

"Bonnie, calm down." Freddy said.

"I understand, Bonnie." Chica said. "He actually called me a duck. I'm clearly a chicken!"

"He completely ignored me." Foxy grumped from his cove. "He acted as if I wasn't even here!"

"Ok, just everyone take a deep breath. I admit that it wasn't a great first impression, but maybe if we get to know him better..." Freddy trailed off as the clock struck twelve. Immediately, Freddy knew that they were all in deep trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

It was safe to assume that it was clear something was going to go horribly wrong the moment Freddy had trouble thinking of the human in the office as a human. And judging by the other animatronics' expressions, it was clear that they were experiencing the same feeling. But the one who seemed to get it the worst was Bonnie who was visibly shaking with the need to leave the stage. The question was, if they were not seeing a human, what was he supposed to be? Their programming had a very clear idea.

After the pizzeria, closed no human was supposed to be at the pizzeria. Which meant that their programming told them that this creature in the office was not human. So the only other thing it could be is a mere endoskeleton. But also according to their programming, this was not allowed and therefore the creature had be in a suit. What this meant terrified Freddy. The sudden need to fix the mistake was overpowering. He looked worriedly towards his family. Only to see that Bonnie was already gone.

"Oh no." Freddy whispered.

He was terrified. He was creeping towards the office, and he couldn't stop himself. He was being forced to fix a supposed problem that he had been presented with. Bonnie as the sentient robot knew that the creature was human, but his programming was positive that he was an endoskeleton. Bonnie knew if he stuffed that man into a suit, he would die.

Even though Bonnie was mad at the man for how he had treated them when he came in, he was still a person, and Bonnie was NOT prepared to become a killer whether his programming told him to or not. Yet he still found himself approaching the door. Until the door was slammed in his face, and his programming momentarily released him and Bonnie ran as fast as he could back to the main stage before his programming could arrest him again.

"Freddy!" Bonnie cried, yelling at his brother who was still fighting with himself.

"Shh. Don't worry." Freddy whispered. Freddy could see that Bonnie was getting angrier the more frightened he felt with this situation.

"Where's Chica?" Bonnie asked quietly, doing his best to control his anger at his inability to control even his own body.

"She took off shortly after you did." Freddy said quietly.

"I thought I really would kill him. And I might have if he hadn't slammed the door in my face, momentarily releasing me." Bonnie fumed. It was clear to Freddy that this situation had gone from potentially terrible, to very horrific. Neither Bonnie or Chica seemed to have enough control to overcome their programming. And Freddy was worried he too might loose the control he had managed to scrape together. Foxy hadn't even left his cove, so no one had any idea how he was.

"At least the night guard seems to be able to keep you guys out." Freddy said, trying to comfort Bonnie as Chica also came running back, hugging Freddy desperately.

"What is going on?!" She cried. "I know he isn't an endoskeleton. So why do I still want to put a suit on him?" She asked. Freddy was thinking hard.

"Because our consciousness is not connected with our programming."Foxy said, stepping out of the Pirate Cove cautiously, as if he expected himself to loose his control at any had been sitting in his cove trying to contain himself, but he had an idea as to what was going on, and he wanted to tell the others. But as a result, he could feel that he was loosing himself.

"I think Foxy is right." Freddy said.

"Can we do anything abou-" Chica froze. Then took off towards the office again, Bonnie following. Fear was growing in all of the animatronics. They wanted to fix this, but how could they? Freddy was glad that at least he could remain in control and comfort the others, because he knew that they were going to really need him at the moment. Except apparently, for Foxy, who seemed to be doing okay with his control.

That was, until the camera's constant flashing caused his systems to reset, allowing the programming to gain control, and Foxy ran towards the office. Freddy could hear Foxy banging on the door from the stage. Soon, all the animatronics returned to the stage, but they could do nothing about what was happening.

"Freddy, what do we do?!" Bonnie asked, going into hysterics.

"Just take some deep breaths, and try to take control of the programming. We are alive. Not robots. Just think that over and over." Freddy said. " It's helping for me." He assured Bonnie and Chica, as well as Foxy who was loosing his control at his cove every time the tally light on the camera flashed too often, which was quite often, since apparently the security guard felt the intense need to look at every camera every couple of seconds.

They tried to listen to Freddy, but still they could not hold themselves together. It was all so unexpected. How could any of them have possibly prepared for any of this? The night went like this, with Bonnie and Chica loosing their control every so often and heading to the office to be shut out and return to Freddy. Freddy didn't know what to do. For the first time, he felt completely helpless. He was slowly loosing his control more and more. Finally, five am came around.

Foxy eventually lost it when the tally light made his systems reset, and he ran as fast as he could towards the office. Being a fox, he was way faster than the others and the security guard barely managed to close the doors in time. Foxy banged on the door a couple times. The banging echoed through the otherwise silent pizzeria before returning to hide in his cove with his own thoughts.

"Okay. Just one more hour." Freddy whispered to himself. Bonnie and Chica were freaking out. They wanted the nightmare that this night had become to end, as fast as possible. It didn't help that with each hour, they came closer and closer to getting into the office, though they managed to hold themselves back enough for the security guard to close the doors.

Bonnie was furious with himself. He couldn't understand why he couldn't regain some level of control like Foxy and Freddy. Every time he felt his feet force him towards the office he became more and more angry. Chica on the other hand was terrified. She didn't want any of this, but a few times when she almost got into the office, she could see just how terrified the man inside was.

Indeed, since there were windows Bonnie and Chica could see just what effect their pursuit was having on the night guard inside, and they could see just how terrified the man was, and how desperately he looked at the cameras to keep an eye on where they were going.

The time passed agonizingly slow. Even so, when it came to five fifty, Freddy allowed himself to hope that they would all get through the night without incident. But he was wrong, when the power suddenly shut off. Along with Freddy's control.

The sudden darkness broke what was left of the defensive wall that Freddy had built himself in his mind. He felt his body leaving the stage, but he had no say on where he was going. He didn't need more than one guess to know where his programming was making him go, and it filled his heart with dread. He came to the doors, the hallways and the room dark, due to the lack of power to give light. Freddy stood at the door, his eyes flashing, giving him some light allowing him to see the situation in front of him. What he saw made him feel sick.

The man inside the room was completely terrified. The animatronics were scared about the thought they would take a life, but he was scared that he was about to have his own life taken, no matter how miserable that life was, he was not interested in losing it. But now Freddy had come to claim it. The fear so clear on the man's face had been caused by him and his brothers and sister. They never wanted this. But they had no choice to go with the sickening intentions of their programming.

A small music machine that Freddy didn't know he had started to play one of Freddy's personal favourite songs the Toreador's March. Freddy knew that when his song ended, he would be forced to make his move. He struggled anyway's, trying to make the jingle last as long as he could. Then relief filled his body as the bells chimed six am, and the man before him was once again a man.

Freddy wasn't sure why six am was the magic time, but Freddy took it gladly, and retreated to his stage where the other animatronics were already seated. Fear was still clear on his face, and on the face of the night guard who ran from the pizzeria, likely never to return. And Freddy wouldn't blame him.

"Holy shit." Bonnie said. Freddy didn't even complain at his use of language. They were all in shock at what the last six hours had been like.

"I'm so glad I'm me again!" Chica sighed. It was indeed a relief to everyone when the programming finally laid off them all. It had been a tough night, and Freddy knew that this was surely just the beginning of a nightmare. There was someone he needed to talk to.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The moment Freddy saw the Boss enter the building, Freddy ran after him, following him into his office.

"Hey! What the heck happened last night?!" Freddy asked. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now. And who better to give them that the very man who programmed them? The Boss laughed at the despair that was evident on Freddy's face. Freddy froze. Who was this man that Freddy had placed his trust in? Did he not see that Freddy was not joking? Did he not know?

"Was it a bit much for you, Freddy? Hey, nothing seemed out of place to me. What could have possibly gone wrong? You only had a little company for the night." The Boss said.

"What do you mean? We almost killed that man last night, thanks to the programming you put in us. What was all that?" Freddy asked. He was angry at what he and his family had to go through the night before and the incompetence that this man seemed to have. The Boss looked stopped laughing and looked Freddy square in the face, finally realizing just what had happened the previous night.

"Ah. I see." The Boss said, thinking hard. "I never imagined that something like this would end up being a problem. I didn't know the programming would react that way."

"Can you fix it?" Freddy asked.

"Honestly Freddy, I don't think I can." He paused when he saw the terrified look on Freddy's face.

"Then we shouldn't have a night guard." Freddy said.

"Unfortunately, we must. If we don't have someone overlooking the place, we will be shut down. And unfortunately, the government does not think that robots count." The Boss said.

"But then what can we do?!" Freddy asked, going into hysterics. He had tried so hard to keep his composure and remain strong, for his family, but it was getting hard. Would they really be forced to hunt down the night guard every night? It would seem that was the case.

"I don't think there is much we can do. But I'll tell you what. Every night, I will call the night guard and help them through their first night. If they survive, that is up to them. But I can't change your programming. Otherwise, everything else will mess up." Freddy frowned as everything sunk in.

"And how are you supposed to understand how to counter us? I don't want to hurt anyone." Freddy said.

"Then you can try to resist. But if you do kill someone, no one can know. I'll change the requirements for hiring, and we have to cover it up. No one can ever find out that our animatronics go into killer mode at night."

After their conversation, Freddy had to exit the office and join the others and tell them everything that had been discussed.

"What do you mean he won't do anything?! Is this guy insane? Other people won't be so lucky. People will die! And all he has to say to that is just make sure their remains are cleaned up?!" Bonnie screeched.

"I have to agree with Bonnie." Chica whispered.

"Aye." Foxy agreed.

"I know that it is awful, but he won't do anything. I'm sorry, but there is nothing that we can do." Freddy said, sadness filling his heart for his family. Chica started to cry. Freddy gave her a hug, and Foxy just hung his head and returned to his cove, closing the curtain behind him. Bonnie was still angry. He couldn't believe that nothing was going to be done.

But they would have to put the nights events aside, however hard that may be, and entertain children for yet another day. Before they had to deal with the night again. Hopefully, the night guard from last night would not come back, and it would take a few days for the Boss to find someone else to sacrifice.

"Will you be okay Chica?" Freddy asked as the girl quieted the last of her sobs.

"As long as you are here Freddy, I'll be fine." She said.

"I'll always be here. No need to worry about that." Freddy responded. Chica nodded, and stood up on the stage beside Bonnie who was polishing his guitar, preparing to perform once again for the kids who were starting to line up outside. Freddy looked over towards Pirates Cove. He really should talk to Foxy, but he needed to get on stage.

'I'll make sure I talk to him when the kids leave.' Freddy thought, joining Bonnie and Chica. 'Later.'

Foxy sat in the dark of his Cove. The quiet darkness was comforting to him, reminding him of his first few moments in his memory, the soft humming of his gears keeping him calm. This was what had helped him most last night. He would have been able to completely keep himself together, if the damn man hadn't kept flashing that stupid tally light at him over and over again.

Unlike Bonnie and Chica, Foxy didn't look in the window beside the door he had banged on. He didn't want to see the terrified man inside. It had been bad enough seeing his expression as he scurried out the door shortly after six am when his shift ended.

The thought that he might kill someone scared him, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Foxy ended up deciding as his curtains pulled open, that if he did end up getting inside the office and getting hold of whoever was inside, he would deal with it when the time came. Until then, he would just hold himself back best he could.

Children cheered as the doors opened, some even ran straight to Foxy, the smiles on their faces widening when he handed out toy swords and started the adventures. It made Foxy sad to know that behind this fun animatronic's mask was a machine capable of killing.

A small part of him started to understand why the adults were always so wary of them. This made Foxy frustrated, his dislike for them was steadily growing into hate. Nonetheless, he entertained the kids all day. He simply completely avoided the adults. A thought came into Foxy's head that terrified him. He almost wouldn't mind killing some of these heartless adults. Almost. Foxy shook his head, but the thought was still there, in the very back of his mind.

Perhaps he would have a different view of adults if some of them were nice to their kids, but from what Foxy saw, the parents as well as the staff were all just awful. The thing was, Foxy was not the only one who was thinking along those lines.

Freddy sighed as the doors opened to streams of kids pouring through the doors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Last night had been bad, but he knew that they really had no idea as to what was in store for them. He was worried about what the others were thinking. Foxy seemed to have come to accept it all, though on what terms that was on, Freddy didn't know.

Freddy suddenly felt that he had no idea just what his family was thinking. He wondered just how well he actually knew them. He hoped he knew them well enough that he could safely say they would never intentionally kill someone.

Throughout the day, everyone acted normally. There was some tension around noon when the man who had been the night guard stomped into the pizzeria heading straight for the Boss' office. Everyone had to keep the kids entertained, so they had no idea what the man had talked about in the Boss' office. They were fairly certain he quit. The man seemed to be more calm when he left, but he had a facial expression that implied that he was not done with the pizzeria. His face was a face of vengeance.

The robots tried not to think too much about it, but they were still worried. They had a feeling that this was not the last time they would hear of him.

Closing time finally came around. No new night guard had been hired during the day, which they were all relieved about.

"Did th' guy quit?" Foxy asked Freddy, who had just come out of the Boss' office.

"Yeah. The Boss is gonna look for a new night guard tomorrow." Freddy said.

"I don't understand why the Boss can't change the programming." Foxy muttered. He had meant to say it to himself, but everyone heard him.

"Actually, I asked him about that." Freddy said, earning three hard stares, waiting for him to continue. "Well, he said that if he was to reprogram us, then it would break something in the way we work, and we would never be the same. If anyone was to mess with any of the programming, then there would be no telling what might go wrong."

"Wouldn't it be better to risk it than to practically send people to their deaths?!" Chica exclaimed. Bonnie crossed his arms.

"I gotta agree." Bonnie said.

"Perhaps, but we don't know just how bad the programming could mess up. What if we malfunctioned and attacked the kids? Its bad enough we attack people during the night, but what if we attacked during the day too? No. It's best if we don't mess with the programming. And we have to be careful to make sure that no one else messes with our programming."

Everyone could see Freddy's logic, and they had to agree, even if they didn't like it.

"At least there isn't anyone here tonight." Freddy said.

"Hey! How about some pizza?" Bonnie asked, coming back to his usual mischievous self.

"Yeah! Okay!" Chica said enthusiastically. It was a nice change of mood, and they were all happy for it. Foxy was still a bit worried, but he decided to shrug it off for now like he had decided that morning. Foxy followed Bonnie and Chica into the kitchen to help them make some pizza, and they all laughed together when Bonnie pranked Chica by covering her with flour.

Freddy was relieved to see that his family was cheering up a bit, and figured that he would join them in making pizza for a change. He smiled, and went to help Chica wash off the flour as Bonnie laughed on the floor. Foxy just sat on the counter and smiled. They all hoped that no matter what happened in the future, they could still remain like this in the end. A happy loving family.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Not again!" Chica sighed, looking at the bread on the counter that had a few small bites out of it.

"What's up Chica?" Freddy asked the disgruntled chicken. She looked at her brother, holding the loaf in her hands.

"This is the third loaf of bread that has been bitten into. And it wasn't Bonnie. He always eats the whole loaf, eve if he isn't supposed to. He would never just take a few small nibbles and then leave it."

"So what was it?" Freddy asked, though he suspected he already knew.

"I think we have a rat." Chica said, confirming Freddy's suspicions.

"Then we need to get rid of it. Let's get Bonnie and Foxy."

It had been five days since the first night guard had been at the pizzeria, and no new night guard had been hired yet. The animatronics had all relaxed quite a bit, and currently Bonnie and Foxy were having a chess war. War because almost every time someone lost, there would be a battle as to if the win had been legit. It was silly, but Foxy and Bonnie had fun with it. Sometimes they even got creative with it. At the moment, Foxy had just gotten Bonnie into checkmate and was pointing one of the foam swords from Pirates Cove at Bonnie, telling him to walk the plank.

"Hey guys!" Chica called.

"HAR! I win again!" Foxy cried. "What be the problem, Lass?"

"We got a situation, we need your guys' help." Chica said.

"What's up, Chica?" Bonnie asked, happy the conversation had freed him from the humiliation of loosing to Foxy yet again.

"There's a rat in this establishment, and it's slowly eating my kitchen away!" Chica said. Bonnie and Foxy looked at each other. They could see how hard Chica was trying to keep her composure. She always went nuts if anything or anyone messed up with her kitchen, or the contents inside.

"We gotta catch it then!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Sound's like it be an adventure." Foxy smiled. Chica smiled, glad to have the help of her friends.

"But where did Freddy go?" Foxy asked. They all looked around when they saw that Freddy had left the room. But he came back mere moments later, and the sight of him made everyone burst out in laughter. Freddy was dressed up in the entire bee catching get-up. It wasn't every day you saw a robotic bear wearing a big hat, yellow onesie, and the thickest gloves he could find, as well as humongous boots.

"Where did you find that?!" Chica asked, hardly able to get the question out thanks to her laughter interrupting.

"Just some things I found around. I hate rats, no way am I touching one myself." Freddy said simply. They finally quieted down, and looked for equipment to catch the intruder.

"Here are some traps I found!" Chica exclaimed, carrying three huge boxes full of traps.

"Some?" Foxy stared. Soon the four animatronics had spread rat traps all through out the building. Just as Bonnie was crawling on the floor setting the last trap, a small mouse ran right past his nose.

"Mouse!" Bonnie exclaimed. He was so surprised, he fell over, right into a bunch of the traps he had just set. Soon, he was covered in them. Freddy, who had been nearby, couldn't help but laugh at the poor bunny. Bonnie threw Freddy a glare.

"Hey, at least we're robots." Freddy said. Bonnie sighed, and started to pick the traps off of himself while the mouse found mischief somewhere else.

"Still hurts." Bonnie muttered.

Foxy and Chica were in the kitchen. Chica had gone full strategist mode. She was determined to protect her kitchen at all costs. Traps were everywhere, as well as many of her own devises to catch the little intruder. She was putting together the most ridiculous traps she could possibly think of.

"Gee, lass. Bonnie would be proud of you if he saw all this." Foxy said. Just then, Bonnie stepped inside the door, setting off about five traps Chica had set. In an instant Bonnie was covered in water and flour with pink feathers sticking to him. Chica burst out laughing.

"You look more like a chicken than me!" Chica managed out through her hysterical fit. Foxy realized that this was probably meant for the bunny, likely as payback for all the times he had stolen food from her kitchen. And it was true, that the bunny almost did look like a chicken. Foxy had to work hard to keep his own composure and not laugh himself. Bonnie, on the other hand, looked absolutely livid, but did his best to keep himself together.

"Maybe this is a little overboard?" Freddy asked, looking in on the situation, a smile on his face. But he didn't enter the kitchen. Which was smart of him.

"I think Freddy is right. How are we gonna get out of 'ere lass?" Foxy asked the chicken who was beside him. She suddenly realized that she had literally trapped themselves inside a maze of traps. Bonnie wished he could have a picture of her facial expression at that moment.

"Uhh…" She was at a complete loss for words. Then the mouse ran by Freddy's feet, making him jump, screeching in fright. He jumped into the kitchen, setting off almost every trap in the kitchen. When finally he was able to stop moving, he was a sticky disaster mess. The kitchen was totally destroyed. Everyone was so concerned with the state of Freddy and the kitchen, that no one even noticed that the mouse had been caught in the last remaining trap in all the mess.

Freddy was lucky he had been wearing all that he had, because most of the mess was able to be cleaned up with the removal of the suit. The kitchen was another matter. It wasn't until they really started cleaning it all up that the mouse was found. It was Bonnie that had found it, and he decided to play one last trick with it that night. Chica was working hard to clean her precious kitchen and Freddy was picking up the traps that were all ever the pizzeria. Foxy was helping Freddy. Bonnie decided that since Foxy was the only one who seemed to have come out of the whole ordeal unscathed, he would change that.

He snuck up behind Foxy quietly, so he didn't notice. Chica and Freddy noticed, and were watching it all from a distance. Freddy felt he should probably stop Bonnie, but he was curious as to what would happen. Bonnie placed the mouse on Foxy,s head, tying it to one of Foxy's ears, then quickly backing up.

"Hey Foxy!" Bonnie called. Foxy's head jerked up, and in doing so, caused the mouse to fall off his head, right into Foxy's face. Foxy was completely taken by surprise. He screeched his animatronic screech, and jumped back. Right into the last of the mouse traps. They snapped on, and Foxy ended up flat on his back on the floor, breathing hard while his friends laughed. Foxy started to laugh as well when he realized what just what happened and the silly was he had reacted.

"Best prepare ye'self Bonnie. I'll get you back for this." Foxy said with a menacing smile towards Bonnie, then Freddy helped him get the remaining traps off of him. Bonnie just laughed. He would always be the prank master.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

By the time morning hit six am, the kitchen and the animatronics were cleaned up after the nights venture. The staff who arrived that morning at seven were surprised to see just how strangely clean everything was. They didn't question it though. Honestly, the staff of this pizzeria would overlook a dead body, as long as it was cleaned by someone other than themselves. And that thought was not comforting.

The more Freddy paid attention to the staff of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the more he realized they really were complete morons. The higher ups were rude, and really didn't care about the establishment. Even the Boss seemed questionable to Freddy now. During the last week, Freddy and co. lost any respect they may have had for the adults. They turned their attention to the kids and if an adult asked a question, they would give them a short answer before turning their attention back to the children.

The worst part of the week was that the animatronics were being treated more and more harshly by staff and parents. After the night guard had quit, he obviously spread the rumours that were now circulating around the pizzeria. Many people were whispering in their free moments. But the Boss was still looking for a new night guard, though no one seemed to want to risk taking on the position. The new advertisement for the position probably didn't help.

No one even went in for an interview. It was Sunday afternoon and there was one person who would come in for an interview. When he entered the building, Freddy made sure he got a good look at him because he was sure the Boss would hire him on the spot. He was a strange man, it was apparent to anyone that the man was obsessed with the colour purple. He was wearing black shoes, purple pants with a black belt, and a purple button up short sleeve dress shirt. His hair was also dyed purple. Freddy couldn't really see his face since he was at a bit of a distance. At least he wouldn't have anything against the restaurant's purple uniform. The purple man went directly to the office.

"So that's gonna be the new guy, huh." Bonnie said.

"Looks kinda strange." Chica added.

"Yep, and the poor lad is likely gonna die." Foxy said, earning three hard stares. "What? I'm being serious." Freddy frowned.

"Right... Let's just hold ourselves back best we can." Freddy said.

"Yes, Fred." The three said altogether. The man exited the office and left the building. The Boss approached the animatronics.

"He's hired. He starts tomorrow night. Try not to kill him right away." He said, leaving before anyone could protest.

" 'Till tomorrow, then." Freddy said.

The night and day went quickly by. The animatronics didn't even have time to think about the new guy, at least they wouldn't allow themselves to, that would be there that night. They put all of their attention on entertaining the children. But night time did arrive, and the pizzeria had closed, the animatronics were left to wait in nervous anticipation for the new night guard to arrive.

Wearing the standard purple uniform that the night guards were required to wear, the man had opened the door too fast causing it to smash against the wall. He stepped inside, and locked the door behind himself. Freddy looked at the new guy. He was not particularly tall, and had short black hair that had been dyed pink on the top. He also had the strangest looking pink moustache that Freddy had ever seen. He looked a lot different than he had during the previous day. It really confused the animatronics.

The man cursed quietly to himself as he walked deeper into the pizzeria. He looked around, and then spotted the animatronics sitting on the main stage.

"Ha! These are the supposed killing machines?" The man laughed at Freddy. " Not so scary, are you?" He, looked at the other two. "I have this place to myself. These stupid robots aren't going to talk." The man got right in Freddy's face, his breath reeking. "My name is Mark, don't forget." He walked away, laughing like a maniac the entire way to the office.

Freddy, who was used to such stupid people sighed. However, the anger that Bonnie and Chica were feeling at the moment was very obvious. But even though they wanted to do something, they restrained themselves. The look that Chica and Bonnie got from Freddy told them that they were to stick to their plan and try not to let themselves get carried away. It wasn't midnight yet, so they were not being forced to kill. Yet. They could restrain themselves for now. After all, it was just another stupid adult. No reason to lose themselves.

When twelve struck, they remained immobile, but they did start to talk amongst each other. Bonnie was fighting hard now against not only his programming, but his own anger.

"What a jerk!" Bonnie cried, anger flowing through him at the mere rudeness of the human. Bonnie was not sure why, but something about this guy in particular seriously ticked him off.

"I agree, Bonnie." Chica agreed, feeling very similarly about the man as Bonnie felt. The two then went on to complain to Freddy, having nothing else worth talking about. No one noticed the fox who was listening intently.

Foxy had once again been completely ignored, although he didn't mind so much. Foxy felt hatred towards this guy more than he had any other human yet. On top of ignoring him, the new night guard had then gone on to be so incredibly rude to his family. The anger that was flooding through the fox surprised him. Why was he so worked up over this? The anger was overflowing. Was all this anger caused by some annoying adult? Or was there anger that had built up from something else? Foxy had no idea.

But what hurt was that because he was not allowed to move, he could not talk to his friends. He was stuck waiting alone for the night to be over with. Praying that the tally light would not flash and force him to loose his composure. Sighing, he listened motionless to the ticking of his gears preparing himself for a long night.

It was two in the morning and a very stressed fox poked his head out of his curtain. His anger had ebbed off a bit, though he was still annoyed. However, when he poked his head out, he earned a warning look from a very awake Freddy. Foxy frowned, and retreated back inside his cove. He was lucky that the tally light hadn't been checked even once, so he was able to keep himself together.

"I think Foxy is anxious." Chica mused. They were all still in control, though they weren't sure how long it would last. They had seen the fox poke his head for a moment before once again retreating inside.

"Yeah, I am too!" Bonnie complained. He wanted so badly to give in and satisfy the burning need inside him.

"Oh Bonnie, please don't worry." Freddy frowned.

"Well, I can't help it! If you expect me to sit here every night for the rest of eternity, you are mistaken. It was a good idea at first, but on top of everything, that guy just makes me angry, and I don't even know why. I won't be able to hold myself for much longer. And fighting against it is too hard!" Bonnie fumed.

Freddy could understand. He had initially thought that they could just make it through the night, but their programming was becoming harder to resist with each passing hour. It was okay for Freddy, and Chica was doing alright, but Bonnie was on the brink of losing it. It was clear that the night guard would have to be introduced to them all the hard way.

"I''m sorry. I can't anymore." Bonnie said, standing up, and leaving the stage.

"You know, even if the guy gets scared and runs off, what difference does it make? The rumours have already done their damage. Perhaps we should just let things be and just hope he can protect himself." Foxy said, emerging from his cove. He had had enough of the programming that was bothering him even though the tally light had yet to go off. Freddy sighed. The fox had a good point.

"I suppose. Do what you must. But try to hold back."Freddy decided. Chica finally couldn't hold back any longer and left the show stage, and Foxy ran down the hall that Bonnie had gone down.

When Foxy returned, having been shut out by the blast door yet again, he sat beside Freddy.

"Sorry, I just couldn't anymore." Foxy frowned.

"Don't worry about it. It has become clear to me it wasn't going to last long." Freddy said. "At least we gave it a shot." The two at silently for a bit. They could hear Chica trying fruitlessly to force herself into the office before giving up momentarily and going into the kitchen to make some cupcakes. Then they heard loud curse words from the office.

"I think he noticed you're not in the cove, Foxy." Freddy said.

"You think?" Foxy responded sarcastically.

"What the HELL?!" Mark yelled, anger building up. The animatronics were moving. Mark hadn't been looking at the cameras at first because he was sure that the rumours were a total load of crap like most rumours are. The animatronics moving around wouldn't have bothered him so much if it wasn't for the fact that it would seriously interfere with his free roam of the building. He wasn't scared of the robots that to some would appear alive, but he was angry with them. He needed this building to be his and his alone at night. He wanted it. And robots who were trying to kill him were not going to scare him away.

Mark then determined to make these animatronics his as well. He would not be bested. Mark decided right there and then he would become the one and only king of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He would teach those robots to fear him. In fact, he could use them to his own advantage. A smile crossed his face, growing into an unnatural grin that would send shivers down anyone's spine.

Freddy looked at the camera as it's red tally light flashed every now and again as the security guard checked it for a change. The man was not yelling and screaming like the last guy had. In fact, this guy was so calm, it was unnerving, and Freddy didn't like it.

"Freddy? Oy, Freddy. What ye be looking at?" Foxy asked, noticing that Freddy hadn't been paying attention to what he had been saying. Freddy shook his head, trying to clear the queasy feeling that was forming in the pit of his stomach.

"The new guy gives me a strange feeling. Almost sick." Freddy told Foxy.

"I know how ye feel. I feel it too. Ill tell ya something, he makes me angry, more angry than any adult has ever made me. And I don't know why."The two sat for a bit yet until the tally light became too much for Foxy and re ran down the left door once again, pounding on it until his programming momentarily let up and Foxy was able to return to and Bonnie followed soon afterward. They were furious by the fact that the doors had been slammed into their faces and they couldn't quiet the programming they were trapped with.

"Ok, calm down you two, its almost six. You should try to sit down now." Freddy instructed. The two listened, and sat down, although Bonnie was visibly shaking. Then finally, the six am bells chimed. A few minutes passed and the night guard did not emerge, either calmly or screaming.

"I'm going to check in to the office, everyone just sit here." Freddy said.

"I'll be coming." Foxy said.

"Very well. But you two stay here." He said to Bonnie and Chica. The two nodded and remained seated. They didn't complain that Foxy was going along, after all he was able to restrain himself better than they could and they respected him for that.

Freddy and Foxy made their way down the hallway quietly. The camera tally light didn't flash. He wasn't watching the cams. When they came to the door, it didn't slam in their face, so they quietly peeked in. What they saw worried them both.

The security guard was sitting relaxed in his chair, smiling broadly. Then he started to laugh. It was a deep belly laughter that sent shivers down their spines. Quietly, the two stunned animatronics retreated to their respective stages, not saying a word.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry I haven't been posting. A lot of things have happened, but I plan to be back with a chapter a week once again. :) Thank-you everyone who has read this story, and inspiring me to continue. On to the story then :)**

CHAPTER 8

The night guard didn't leave until seven when other employees started to arrive. What he had been doing in the little office, the animatronics had no idea. But after what Freddy and Foxy had witnessed, they didn't go check. Bonnie and Chica wanted to know what had happened, but Freddy and Foxy stayed silent as the grave about the whole thing and finally Bonnie and Chica dropped it. Instead, they expressed their joy in whispers so the other employees would not hear how excited they were that they had not killed anyone.

"I mean, I don't like the guy, but he neither died, or ran screaming. He is able to keep us out. I think we don't need to worry." Chica said happily.

"He was lucky I didn't get him a few times there, though." Bonnie said. It was clear that Bonnie still held a strong grudge.

"Aye, the lad was lucky, but 'e had some skill." Foxy put in. Freddy sighed.

"At least one thing is for sure, we will see him again tonight. And we can probably assume that with each time we fail to satisfy the programming, the harder it will get to remain ourselves. We just need to try and keep our heads." And try they would. Whether they failed or succeeded, it all in the end was up to the night guard.

But the night guard had his own intentions. Mark waited outside the pizzeria for the Boss to arrive so he could ask a few questions. He really didn't expect the robots to actually come after him. But now that he had some ideas as to how they worked at night, he had also gained some ideas on how to use them to his own advantages. Slowly as opening time drew near, kids started to line up outside the door of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. His face gained a sickly grin and the hair that had been pink a moment before flashed purple for a moment before he spotted the Boss and his attention returned to the questions he had for the man who first mentioned killer robots.

"What is he still doing here?" Chica asked Freddy. The three animatronics had been watching the night guard as he sat in his car idly. Foxy had long since retreated to his cove and kids had started to line up outside the door. It didn't take long for Chica and Bonnie to lose interest though, and started to bicker lightly with each other. Freddy's attention, however, remained on the man with pink hair. That was, until suddenly the man's face took on a very different look. A sick smile crept up his face and his hair turned a dark purple. Freddy froze and held his breath. The man's new purple look didn't last very long, but the few seconds it did was all it took to scare Freddy in a way nothing had ever scared him before.

"Freddy?" Bonnie asked. The bear realized his frozen state, and shook his head.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

The pink man re-entered the building when the Boss arrived and followed him to the office. Behind, kids flooded through the opened doors. For the first time, Freddy desperately wished that the man was going to quit. There was something very off about him that worried Freddy terribly. He felt he needed to know what they were talking about.

"Bonnie. Chica, keep an eye on the kids for the first little bit. I need to take care of some things." Freddy said, before heading off the stage and going to the office door and putting his head against it. He wanted to know what the pink man- or Mark rather as the man had so clearly said, was going to say to the Boss.

"…and one more thing. Are there any suits besides the mascots you have performing?" Mark asked. The Boss was baffled by the question. Until then the man had asked so many useless questions. But he was so glad the man hadn't immediately quit that he answered the questions.

"Well, yes. There was an old establishment before this one that was shut down and the animatronics that were there were moved here. I think it was a golden bear and a golden bunny. I think I recall that they were special suits that person could wear, though they were deemed unsafe and were not used for that purpose. They worked as animatronics, though." The Boss said.

"Wearable?" Mark asked.

"Well, I think I recall they were referred to as spring lock suits. But now they just sit in the back room rusting away. I don't think they will ever make a reappearance."

Freddy listened intently. This was the first he had heard of suits other than himself and his family. Curious, he risked peeking through the window to see what was going on and saw Mark nodding to Boss.

"Okay, thank-you." Mark said.

"Wait- you aren't quitting?" The Boss asked.

"No- why would I?" Mark asked, his hair flashing purple for but a moment. But the Boss didn't notice. Or chose not to notice. He was just glad that he wouldn't have the government breathing down his neck to get a night guard. He no longer cared who or what kind of person worked the position a this point.

Freddy backed away and returned to his friends, helping them with the group of kids that were around them. Still, he couldn't quiet the thoughts that were racing around in his head. Why was Mark so interested in the old suits? As far as he had heard, those suits had sat in the parts and service room for a while now, falling apart piece by piece. Freddy himself had never even entered that room. In fact, Bonnie was the only one who ever bothered to go in there. He would have to ask him later if he had seen old suits in there. Freddy wanted to know more about them.

Foxy could see the bear's face was worried and later in the day Foxy approached him.

"What be th' problem mate?" Foxy asked. The bear looked tiredly at him. Foxy had never seen his brother like this before. What was on his mind?

"I don't like that Mark guy. He sends chills down to the core of my existence. I have a bad feeling about him." Freddy wasn't sure why he was telling the young fox this, but it was probably because Foxy had also seen what he had early that morning. Foxy nodded his understanding.

"I hear ye there. I don't think any of us like him. Yet we still try to resist. It would almost be funny if it wasn't so terrifying." Foxy said.

"Also, Bonnie." Freddy said, gaining the Bunny's attention.

"What is is Freddy?" Bonnie asked.

"Do you know anything about spare suits in the back room?"

"Sure, there are a few. Two full suits that look rather different, and then a few other ones. Why do you ask?"

"No reason... Different how?"

"I dunno… They just look like they might work differently than we do. Never really looked at them,"

"Oh. Thanks, that's all." The animatronics went through the day with nothing else happening besides a kid who ran too fast and sprained his ankle. But the pizzeria soon closed and the animatronics were left to wait for midnight. Then they would see what the night would hold for them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Before I start this chapter, I just want to thank those of you who are enjoying this story. It inspires me to keep posting :)**

 **King Kbrine: I know his pink hair is gone now, but Wilfred Warfstash is as pink as ever ;)**

 **Im sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, I didn't have as much time due to travel, but I will try to make up for it next week.**

CHAPTER 9

The clock struck twelve, and Mark was already in the office. He was making preparations of his own. He had some experiments for the animatronics that he wanted to test. Mark looked at the cameras. The bunny was already gone, and it didn't take long for the chicken to follow. Now they would play his game, even though they had no clue.

Bonnie found himself leaving the stage much sooner than the previous night. His programming was much more determined and Bonnie simply didn't feel like fighting so hard anymore. Besides, the man had shown himself to be able to survive just fine.

Freddy had no idea what to expect. The night could go so many different ways, and he was still suspicious of the man. He didn't like him, and didn't trust him. All the same, he fought against his programming. The man hadn't done anything yet, so Freddy decided to simply keep an eye on him. That was when he heard the sound of the radio playing. He couldn't understand why he wanted to follow the sound of the voices. Still, he remained seated. But the same couldn't be said for the others.

The tally light wasn't flashing very often tonight much to Foxy's relief. That was until the radio started to play. He was drawn towards the sound of voices, and found himself unwillingly leaving his cove and going towards the sound. Maybe it was so hard to resist because his programming was getting harder to control, but as he went towards the sound he found that he wasn't the only one.

Bonnie and Chica, who had been heading towards the office, immediately changed direction when the radio began. They had to go towards the sound. The sound of people's voices, and they were confused about the change.

But the man in the office was pleased with the result. It meant that in a way, he could control where they were going. The 'Boss' had told him that the robots were drawn towards sound because their programming told them to take care of the kids so they were drawn towards the sound because where sound was, the people they needed to keep an eye on would be.

These robots would be under his control from now on, and they didn't even realize it. Mark's hair turned a violent deep purple as his smile grew. This pizzeria was his, and the killer animatronics that resided in it. He would use their programming against them.

"After all. They're just heaps of metal anyways." He said to himself.

The rest of the night was mostly Mark toying with the animatronics. Except, that is, for Freddy. Mark frowned at the robot that simply refused to follow his programming. This would be a problem, but Mark mostly dismissed this as a glitch, and didn't worry about it. In the end, it shouldn't matter too much to him.

Freddy sat on the stage, and tried to understand what on earth was going on. The sound of a radio went from room to room and Freddy watched as his family followed the sound wherever it went. It didn't take too long for Freddy to realize that it was the programming, but he was really confused as to why the night guard was doing it. If it had been anyone else, he would have believed that it was simply the night guard trying to protect himself from the animatronics. But this was the man that sent chills into Freddy's heart whenever he saw or thought about him.

Freddy was angry that his family was being led around the place, and he was worried as to what it may mean. But he couldn't do anything. He knew that if he moved, he would lose control and go for the kill. The radio would not fool him. Mark hadn't checked up on the bear in a long time and Freddy could feel his control slipping. Finally not only his programming, but his curiosity also won and he left the stage. It felt good to be able to move again, and he wanted to see what the night guard was up to in his office. Leaving the room, he let out a deep belly laugh, not too different from the one that Mark had let out that sent chills down to the very core of one's being.

Mark hadn't been looking at the bear. In fact, he pretty much forgot about him. He was too occupied with leading the other robots around, and thinking. That was, until he heard a deep belly laugh. Mark stopped what he had been doing. What had been that sound? Mark looked to the show stage to see that Freddy was no longer there. He checked the room he had led the other animatronics to, but Freddy wasn't there either. Where was the damn bear?!

"Shit, where is he?" Mark muttered to himself. He checked the different camera's before finding Freddy's head poking through at the bathrooms.

"Why the hell doesn't he work like the others?" Mark asked, moving the other animatronics to another room. Maybe he could lure the bear with his friends. But it didn't work. He moved the animatronics past the bear, but still he didn't follow them. Mark narrowed his eyes. The bear would prove to be a problem if when he didn't check it regularly, it moved towards him. Soon, six am hit and all the animatronics went back to their stages.

"The bear needs to be shut down." Mark said, his hair going back to the bubblegum pink it had been. "I'll give him a reason to be fixed." He smiled, and laughed as he left the pizzeria. Freddy's suspicious eyes following him the whole way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this chapter was late, busy with work... but here is chapter ten! :)**

CHAPTER 10

"Well, that was weird." Bonnie said out loud. Chica nodded, and Foxy joined them.

"It was unnerving."" Foxy said. Freddy knew that Foxy was the only one that really knew that something strange was up with that guy, and he decided that he should fill the other two in, because Freddy did not like the guy, and he was really suspicious.

"It was weird. It was like two different programmings were controlling me at once. I was drawn to the noise, but I also wanted to put whoever was making the noise into a suit. But I was being drawn away from the night guard." Chica said, and Foxy and Bonnie nodded their agreement.

"Bonnie, Chica, we need to talk." Freddy said. It didn't take Freddy long to fill them in on his suspicions about Mark, and they all agreed that there was something off about the man. Mark was sitting outside the pizzeria again, watching the kids line up before finally leaving. Freddy watched the car as it left, a bad feeling making his stomach queasy. This guy needed to go.

Kids soon poured in as the pizzeria opened. Freddy kept an eye out for when the Boss arrived, and followed him immediately to the soon as it was just the Boss and himself inside the room, Freddy looked the Boss straight in the eye.

"The night guard has to go." Freddy said solidly. The Boss looked confused.

"Why? He survived two nights, I need him here."

"No- there is something off about him. He isn't right."

"Why? What has he done?"

"Well… nothing yet, but he acts strange. He watches the kids, and leads the others around at night as if he is trying to control us."

"It just sounds to me like he is trying to find an easier way to survive. He is staying. I can't afford to loose him and have to find another night guard. Now please, I have some paperwork to do, and you have an audience waiting for you."

Freddy fumed as he left the office. While it was true that the man hadn't done anything, it was what he might do that really worried him.

"You okay?" Foxy asked the distraught bear.

"Don't worry, Foxy. I'll be fine."

The day went on and night time came. The night went pretty much the same way the previous night had. Except that this time, Mark made sure he kept Freddy on the stage, much to Freddy's annoyance. He actually wanted to get to the office. What did the guy do all night in there?

Daytime came, but this time Mark did not leave. Instead, he loitered around.

"What is he doing? He should have left long ago." Chica said.

"Maybe he wants pizza?" Bonnie asked. Chica growled. She was annoyed at the fact she had been led around for two nights in a row.

"I could fix him a pizza. Can't say he would like it, though." Chica smiled.

Freddy wasn't listening. His eyes were fixated on Mark, who was staring right back.

"Freddy?" Foxy asked. Freddy broke eye contact, and looked down at the fox.

"What is it?" He growled, surprising everyone. The bear looked more angry that they had ever seen him. The bear was just really annoyed by the fact that he couldn't do anything about the man. Freddy shook his head.

"Sorry. Don't worry about it. After all, we have a job to do." Freddy said. The bear sighed, and let a smile back on his face as a little girl ran over to him, and gave him a picture she had drawn of the bear and herself. Freddy smiled. He loved the kids. If he ever felt down, he could count on them and his family to cheer him up.

The morning went by normally, kids coming and going. That afternoon, there was a birthday party going on in one of the party rooms. The band performed for them, then the kids ran off to play.

"Hey, anyone seen Mark?" Chica asked. The others looked around, but there was no sign of the man. Then one of the parents started to go crazy.

"Joshua! Joshua!" She looked panicked. Then soon she wasn't the only one. Five kids were gone, vanished. Soon the entire pizzeria was in an uproar,but the kids were not found. The pizzeria was closed and the police searched the pizzeria, but finding nothing they spread out to the rest of the town. At some point during the search, Freddy spotted Mark. His hair the deep purple that meant no good, and Freddy knew he was responsible in some way. But the kids were not found, and a robot couldn't blame a seemingly innocent man for such s terrible thing as kidnapping five kids.

"It was him. I know it." Freddy growled. Chica and Bonnie agreed. Foxy just sat down. He was frustrated that even though they had told the Boss that it had been Mark, they had no proof, and no one was going to listen to an animatronic. They were all furious. But where were the kids?

Freddy had looked everywhere, but couldn't find anything. The animatronics were on their stage when the night guard entered. They no longer cared what their programming told them to do. Tonight, there would be no resisting. This man was going to meet his end. They hadn't been able to see the man's face, but they knew it had to be Mark, they could tell from his vibrant purple hair.

Twelve hit, and the hunt began. There would be no holding back. Soon, all the animatronics were rushing at the office. Doors were closed and Foxy pounded on its closed surface, unrelentingly. Within an hour, something happened that hadn't happened in a long time. The power ran out. The doors that the night guard had frantically shut opened. The man inside was all Freddy's. The anger that Freddy felt flooded through his body as he approached the office, and his eyes lit up as his song began to play. But what his eyes revealed was not what he expected.

Mark was not inside but what else was there shocked the animatronics and they froze, momentarily freed from the programming as they saw the scene unfolding before them. Five kids were before them, shivering in terrified fear. In one corner near the door Freddy saw what seemed to be a golden suit that resembled himself, but there seemed to be something it lacked, but Freddy had no idea. But he hardly paid it attention.

"Just in time. Though I have to say, you came a bit early." A voice came from behind the animatronics in the doorway and they turned around surprised. Mark laughed as the animatronics tried to grab him only to find they couldn't. His hair burned a flaring purple and his face held a sickening grin.

"Can't move with your A.I off, huh? Even though you show some strange understanding, you are still robots. All I had to do is walk up behind your distracted backs and push a button. How easy!" Mark laughed again as one by one he shut down the animatronics. Then, holding a knife in his hand, he looked towards the children who were huddled in the far corner from the open door.

"Now then. Who is first?"

Somewhere else, two beings woke up to find themselves locked in a dark forgotten room.

"It has happened again."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! I'm sorry I haven's been posting, I have been absurdly busy, but I will do my best to make up for it :)**

Chapter 11

The six am bells chimed, waking up four very confused animatronics. Freddy groaned as he awoke. He had been turned off, and he didn't like it one bit. But something else was off. As Freddy went to stand up, he heard a terrible crunching inside of him, and a sickness entered his thoughts as he realized what it was. Bonnie and Chica went to stand up as well, the same sounds coming from them. As Freddy turned to look at them, fear filled his heart as he saw the blood dripping from their eyes and mouths. Freddy put a hand to his own mouth, only to pull it back to see blood on his own hand.

"Freddy… what's going on?" Chica asked. Bonnie was shaking, anger rolling off of him in waves.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Bonnie said. "that bastard killed those children that went missing yesterday, and put their bodies inside of us!" Chica put a hand to her mouth, only to look at the bloody mess that was left on it.

"Freddy! What do we do?!" Chica cried, sitting down.

"We need to talk to the manager." Freddy said.

"Speaking of whom, look who came in early." Chica said quietly.

"Lemme at that bastard! This is his fault! We told him there was something wrong with that guy." Bonnie raged.

"Hold on!" Freddy said. "Let's talk to him first."

The Boss was in for quite a surprise when he entered the office. He thought it was pleasant. The room was cleaner than he had ever seen it. It surprised him.

"Not bad." He said to himself. Then the animatronics banged on the door. He sighed and opened it to find three animatronics who looked ready to kill.

"Hey! It isn't night time, is it?!" He shouted.

"It doesn't need to be." Bonnie growled.

The Boss looked closer at the animatronics to see that something was off. Was that red coming from their faces?

"That night guard of yours killed those children that went missing last night. You need to report this! That asshole put their bodies inside of US!" Chica exclaimed. The Boss' face went red.

"Okay, first off, no one hears of this, do you understand?" He said, taking the animatronics aback. He wasn't going to do anything about it?!

"What do you mean? There are dead children here! And you're just going to write it off, and cover it up?" Freddy growled.

"You listen here! This company already has a bad reputation thanks to the previous location. I've been working my ass off trying to build up this company. And if that means that I have to cut a few corners, or even cover up deaths, I WILL do it! I told you when you learned that you are kill happy robots at night that I didn't care, as long as the messes were cleaned up afterwards."

Freddy stood in shock for a moment, then his eyes grew dark as he growled.

"You're as much of a monster as the man that killed those kids." Freddy forced out.

"Welcome to the world of adulthood. As for Mark, you'll probably never see him again. He took off this morning, leaving his resignation on my desk. " The Boss said. Freddy glared at him.

"You better not come here at night." Was all Freddy said.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Then the restaurant will shut dow, and you and your precious friends will be scrapped and thrown out to rot. But don't worry, I wouldn't come here at night. I'll just send you someone else to kill. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do. And so do you. I'll have the staff clean you up. Now go."

Anger filling the animatronics, they left the office. It didn't take long until the staff had the animatronics cleaned up the best they could and put back on the show stage.

"What did he mean by previous location?" Chica wondered out loud.

"I don't care. This is all so messed up!" Bonnie fumed.

"Hey guys… anyone seen Foxy?" Freddy suddenly realized. The fox hadn't been anywhere to see all morning. Then they looked towards the Pirate Cove to see the staff putting an out of order sign in front of it.

"What is up with that ?" Bonnie asked, momentarily distracted from the anger he felt.

"There seems to be something up with our little fox. We better check on him. He must have waken up by now and realized that there is something very wrong." Chica said. The three animatronics then went to see Foxy.

The fox in question had actually been up just as long as the others, but he didn't leave his cove. He knew as soon as he woke up what was inside of him. It seemed also that Mark had had trouble putting the poor child inside him. Foxy was torn up and blood pooled out of the holes. By the time the staff went in to the cove to clean him, they realized that it would be more difficult than the others since they couldn't leave the body in him they way they had with Freddy, Bonnie and Chica.

They simply put an out of order sign outside his curtain and left him in there in the dark until they had the time to really clean all the animatronics. At first Foxy had walked around his little stage. He couldn't go outside because he knew he looked bad, and he didn't want to scare the kids. But as he was walking on his boat, he walked past a mirror that was on the wall. If he could have, he would have thrown up. He was torn apart and he could see the body of the poor lad inside of him.

"I'm a monster." Foxy whispered to himself.

"No, you're not." A voice came from behind him, scaring Foxy. It was Bonnie who had spoken, though Freddy and Chica were there too.

"What are ye all doin 'ere?" Foxy asked.

"We came to make sure you're okay." Chica whispered, putting a hand on Foxy's shoulder. Foxy shook it off.

"Of course I'm not fine. There is a child inside of me. And inside each one of you. I'm torn up, and I'm scared. Got that?" Foxy snapped.

"Foxy, I totally get you. Adults are the monsters, though. Not us. And I promise this. I will not let myself be used again." Bonnie fumed.

"I'm with you, Bonnie." Freddy growled. The others looked at him, surprised by the darkness in his voice.

"Freddy?" Chica asked.

"We will not be used again. I wanted to fight the programming. But maybe it's a good thing it's there, it will help when we kill every night guard that comes here." Freddy said.

"Every one?" Chica said quietly.

"All adults are monsters. They all lie and betray. They all deserve to die. And if they are unlucky to get caught here at night, we will gladly deliver." Bonnie said. Chica frowned at the hatred in her friends' voices, though she understood.

"Okay, guys. I'm in. Foxy?" She said.

"Aye. I'm with ye." He said.

"Then tonight." Freddy grinned, laughing a deep belly laugh that resembled Mark's so well. It sent shivers down the endoskeletons of his friends as he returned to his stage. Entertaining by day. Killing by night. Kids were bright and cheerful as usual that day, though the animatronics could hardly return their attention. All they could think about was the man who had entered the office to apply for the suddenly open position. The poor man had no idea the awful timing he had. He would be lucky to survive the night.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"So you've been with the company before?" The Boss asked the man in front of him. He was from the sister location and had been sent to his own location to work. And a new position had just become open.

"Yeah, I was at the old location."

"What were you doing?"

"I provided training for the old suits that were there. They were called spring-lock suits. People could get inside them, but it was too dangerous."

"Yes, I remember. And you work at our sister location as well?"

"Yes, though the animatronics there were a little… strange." The man shifted uncomfortably. "But I did well there, so they moved me here. For whatever position you need me for, I guess." It was obvious that he knew what position he would end up with too.

The Boss stared at the man. It would seem that he knew more than he let on about the possibility of sentient robots. Maybe he would have more luck. At least this was a decent man whom he shouldn't need to worry about for getting into trouble… or killing anyone. As long as he survived the night. The Boss thought about the angry animatronics and the events that had unfolded merely the previous night.

"You're hired. Night shift. Be here tonight from midnight to six. You should already have an idea on what to do. Keep an eye on the camera's and watch the power. It's limited at night." The Boss said abruptly.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping I could start after the holidays? After all, tomorrow is Christmas Eve."

"Fine, whatever. Just make sure to be here the night after." And with that, the Boss left the office and the man went out to look around the pizzeria.

'Good luck.' The Boss thought to himself as he watched the young man's retreating back. Such a shame an actual nice person finally applied, and probably wouldn't last a night. Although not he needed to find a night guard for tomorrow night. There was no way he could find someone tonight.

The Boss thought that the young man had no idea what he was getting himself into, but the Boss was the one that had no idea.

The young man's name was Keelan. He was tall and rather slender. He had short dark hair and bright green eyes. As Keelan looked around the pizzeria, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic. When he was younger he used to love going Fazbear's. Though that was back when those spring-lock suits were being used. When he was a little older he worked the day shift providing training. But then… things happened and the restaurant was shut down.

Since then the restaurant here was opened. They had made a sister location a bit later which is where he had been working. But this time he was on the night shift. It was then that his love for the franchise died to a low kindle. But he survived the week, so he could only hope it would be easier tonight. He had a feeling that the robots would be similar to those he had previously worked with.

A shiver ran down his spine as he walked past the show stage on his way out. He could almost swear that he could feel Freddy's eyes on his back as he walked away. But even though he knew what could happen, he had to stay. After all. He was, despite himself, intrigued by the animatronics. He still loved them, even though he had seen with his own eyes the horrors that they could cause.

Determined not to be added to those horrors, Keelan left the pizzeria. But he would be back.

Freddy's eyes followed the man's back as he left. Freddy was sure that he had been hired on the spot. He actually seemed nice, but Freddy wouldn't let that get to him. Not anymore. He had been deceived too many times. No, tonight the deadly game would begin. Would he be able to survive? Freddy laughed his deep laugh quietly to himself. They would see. But Freddy would make sure that tonight the guard would walk right into hell.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again! I am sorry for the delay, work and lack of internet has been my downfall lately. This chapter is technically written for christmas, but I am going to post this as a halloween chapter. I had written this a little while back, and I think it explains best what I want to happen next. Thank you all for the reviews, and if you have any feedback, I am happy to listen. :) The song featured in this chapter is Merry FNAF Christmas by J.T. Machinima, enjoy!**

CHAPTER 13

Christmas At Freddy's

Foxy knew that he still had lots to learn, but he was confused when during the day the kids were chatting with more excitement than usual. When neither groups were performing and were just hanging with the kids Foxy went over to Freddy to ask him what all the excitement was about.

"In two days is Christmas. Tomorrow night is Christmas Eve." He said.

"But what exactly… is Christmas?" Foxy asked. Now Chica joined in on the conversation.

"Only one of the funnest holidays ever! There is more food than usual and presents are given."

"Like a birthday, but for everyone." Bonnie added.

"Exactly." Freddy said.

"Ooh! We should celebrate Christmas. It will be the best ever!" Chica exclaimed.

"Christmas at Freddy's… I like the idea." Freddy said.

"And we can prepare a special present for the night guard to come." Bonnie added with a sinister smile. The group then broke up since the kids were demanding their attention. But already ideas were forming in their heads for their Christmas celebration.

Christmas would be in one day. The Boss had already approached the animatronics and told them that the man he had hired to be the new night guard would start after the holidays. Until then, the Boss had hired a rather shady man that would work Christmas Eve and Christmas morning then be gone. Assuming he made it to morning. Which he probably wouldn't seeing the vengeance flooding through the animatronics.

The Boss would almost feel bad for the homeless soul that would be trapped in the building that night. Meanwhile, excitement was vibrant during the day as Christmas was only two days away. The pizzeria was putting up decorations and a giant Christmas tree was standing in the middle of the main show stage with Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. Even though pirates cove was still out of order, bright red lights had been strung on the closed curtains to try and bring some life to the dying corner.

Even the menu had added eggnog to add to the holiday atmosphere. The night passed not too quietly since the animatronics were playing some Christmas carols that they were preparing for the night guard. But the songs were slightly altered…

They were planning a special Christmas for the next night. They would show the Boss that they were serious about how they were feeling. Maybe then the reality of the situation might shed a different light in the Boss' attitude.

The songs went on, but they all had the same general idea. They had a gift for the night guard. Christmas Eve came soon and when every last person had left the lights shut off. Everything was ready. All they needed was a new friend to join then for the party.

Eleven forty five ticked by. The pizzeria was dark. The Christmas lights were off and the place was dead quiet. When the night guard came in, he would never have expected that the place could hold the secrets that it had. He calmly made his way to the office where he sat in the chair and prepared for a Christmas sleep. He would have gone to sleep too, until suddenly at midnight all the Christmas lights suddenly turned on.

The sound of music had him on edge as he was immediately very aware and quickly looking at the cameras. Only to see that none of the robots were where they were supposed to be.

"What the hell?!" He yelled in frustration as he stomped out of the office and went into the main dining hall. He looked around to find the animatronics approaching him from the shadows. The song had begun.

Freddy began.

It's the time of year for Christmas cheer and Santa's on his way

With his eight reindeer we're waiting here, excited for the slay

We've been so nice through all these nights, we'd love for you to stay

Making children smile and all the while we're rotten and decayed

Chica, Bonnie and Foxy joined in, surrounding the night guard.

Jingle bells, jingle bells, don't you run away

Freddy's got a special present here on Christmas Day

Jingle bells, jingle bells, happy holidays

Come grab a slice, the end of your life

Is five more nights away

Oh the weather's bad tonight

Stay inside and have a bite

Sing with us and spread delight

Cause we don't have a tree to light

The power's off we cut the phones

Here's a suit to call your own

Try it on, welcome home

You'll never spend another Christmas all alone

(Freddy) Bonnie's got a stocking for you that you gotta hang up

(Bonnie) Chica's wrapping presents, Foxy's chugging all the egg nog

(Foxy)Freddy's setting up a snack for Santa Claus to have

(Chica) And we hope he likes pepperoni pizza- that was all we had

(Night guard)Silent night, holy night

It's all in my head

(All animatronics) We may be dead, but we won't forget the way we met our end

(Night guard) But it's the time to reconcile and leave behind regrets

(Freddy) The only gift that's on our list is imminent revenge

(All animatronics) Oh the weather's bad tonight

Stay inside and have a bite

Sing with us and spread delight cause we don't have a tree to light

The power's off we cut the phones

Here's a suit to call your own

Try it on, welcome home

You'll never spend another Christmas all alone

We wish you a merry Christmas

We're back cause we know you missed us

Take this, it's a little gift that we hope you might wear

We wish you a merry Christmas

We know just how much you missed us

We'll give you a scary Christmas

Five nights of nightmares

Oh the weather's bad tonight

Stay inside and have a bite

Sing with us and spread delight

Cause we don't have a tree to light

The power's off we cut the phones

Here's a suit to call your own

Try it on, welcome home

You'll never spend another Christmas all alone

Screams rang through the night until they eventually died out.

The night guard didn't live to see the morning. When the Boss walked in that morning he was met with a gruesome sight. Inside the office was what was left of the man who had been shoved inside different prices of a mix matched suit that had been put together. Blood was everywhere. It filled the office and was all over the animatronics.

He had to clean the suits himself since he couldn't let anyone else see the scene.

"Hope this teaches you." Freddy spit at him. The Boss just ignored him, finished cleaning, then returned to his office as the other employees arrived.

"Freddy, I don't want to do that again." Chica whispered. Freddy's eyes softened as he looked at his little sister. Indeed, the anger that they felt last night was now all but gone. The horrific mess from last night had been terrible.

"Me neither." Bonnie agreed, Foxy nodding his head.

"I'm with you. This is the first and last time we deliberately kill. Let's allow it to be over." Freddy sighed.

"And the programming?" Foxy asked.

"Let's just hope the new night guard is smart, and we don't have a repeat of last night." They were all much quieter that day. They were now murderers. The very thing they despised. And they were afraid that this would not be the last time.

Their anger had all but diminished, but there was someone who watched from the shadows and he swore that this would not be the end.


End file.
